ScreaM
|} Adil "ScreaM" Benrlitom (ur. 2 lipca 1994) jest belgijskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO marokańskiego pochodzenia, który obecnie gra w drużynie Team EnVyUs. Drużyny *2012-09-06 – 2012-09-20 - 35px|Francja Epsilon eSports *2012-09-20 – 2012-11-14 - 35px|Francja Millenium *2012-12-15 – 2013-01-09 - 35px|Francja Imaginary Gaming *2013-01-16 – 2013-12-31 - 35px|Francja VeryGames *2014-01-07 – 2014-09-03 - 35px|Francja Titan *2014-09-03 – 2014-09-06 - 35px|Francja BST *2014-09-06 – 2015-05-05 - 35px|Francja Epsilon eSports *2015-05-05 – 2015-09-11 - 35px|UE Team Kinguin *2015-09-11 – 2015-09-23 - 35px|UE Gamers2 *2015-09-23 – 2016-01-13 - 35px|Francja Titan *2016-01-13 – 2016-02-01 - 35px|Francja ex-Titan *2016-02-01 – 2017-02-03 - 35px|Francja G2 Esports *2017-02-08 – nadal - 35px|Francja Team EnVyUs Zdobyte MVP turniejów #'Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Finały' (2016) Historia 2011 *'14 lutego 2011' ScreaM dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w Counter-Strike: Source, która nosiła nazwę 3DMAX. 2012 *Pierwszą drużyną w CS:GO ScreaM'a była Epsilon eSports, do której dołączył 6 września 2012 roku. *'20 września 2012' - Skład drużyny Epsilon eSports został przejęty przez organizację Millenium. *'14 listopada 2012' - Skład drużyny Millenium opuścił organizację. *'15 grudnia 2012' - Były skład drużyny Millenium dołączył do drużyny Imaginary Gaming. 2013 *'9 stycznia 2013' - ScreaM opuścił drużynę Imaginary Gaming. *'16 stycznia 2013' - ScreaM dołączył do drużyny VeryGames. *'31 grudnia 2013' - Skład drużyny VeryGames rozstał się z organizacją i są w poszukiwaniu nowej organizacji. *ScreaM zajął 7. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2014 *'7 stycznia 2014' - Cały skład byłego VeryGames dołączył do organizacji Titan. *'26 lipca 2014' - ScreaM razem ze składem Titan: 30px|Francja NBK, 30px|Francja kennyS, 30px|Francja SmithZz oraz 30px|Belgia Ex6TenZ dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2014. *'3 września 2014' - ScreaM opuścił drużynę Titan i dołączył do BST, lecz tylko na 3 dni i później dołączył do organizacji Epsilon eSports. 2015 *'19 stycznia 2015' - W konsoli została wyświetlona informacja o banie dla ScreaM'a, co było oczywiście żartem ze strony admina. *'6 lutego 2015' - Skład Epsilon eSports, a dokładniej: fxy0, Uzzziii, B1GGY oraz GMX został zbanowany za ustawianie meczów. Jedynie ScreaM nie został zbanowany, gdyż nie był w to zamieszany. *'5 maja 2015' - ScreaM dołączył do międzyeuropejskiej drużyny o nazwie Team Kinguin, w składzie: 30px|Szwecja Maikelele, 30px|Norwegia rain, 30px|Szwecja SKYTTEN oraz 30px|Portugalia fox. *'25 lipca 2015' - - ScreaM razem ze składem Team Kinguin: 30px|Szwecja Maikelele, 30px|Szwecja dennis, 30px|Norwegia rain oraz 30px|Portugalia fox dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2015. *'11 września 2015' - Cały skład Team Kinguin został przejęty przez organizację Gamers2. *'23 września 2015' - ScreaM dołączył do drużyny Titan eSports za 30px|Szwajcaria Maniaca. *'25 września 2015' - ScreaM razem ze składem Titan: 30px|Francja RpK, 30px|Francja shox, 30px|Francja SmithZz oraz 30px|Belgia Ex6TenZ dostał się na turniej DreamHack Cluj-Napoca 2015. 2016 *'13 stycznia 2016' - Organizacja Titan zaprzestała działalności i skład szukał nowej organizacji. *'1 lutego 2016' - Skład byłego Titan został przejęty przez organizację G2 Esports. *'27 lutego 2016' - ScreaM razem ze składem G2 Esports: 30px|Francja RpK, 30px|Francja shox, 30px|Francja SmithZz oraz 30px|Belgia Ex6TenZ dostał się na turniej MLG Columbus 2016. *'12 czerwca 2016' - ScreaM razem ze składem G2 Esports: 30px|Francja RpK, 30px|Francja shox, 30px|Francja SmithZz oraz 30px|Francja bodyy dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2016. *'18 grudnia 2016' - ScreaM razem ze składem G2 Esports: 30px|Francja RpK, 30px|Francja shox, 30px|Francja SmithZz oraz 30px|Francja bodyy dostał się na turniej ELEAGUE Major 2017. *ScreaM zajął 9. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2017 *'3 lutego 2017' - ScreaM opuścił drużynę G2 Esports. *'8 lutego 2017' - ScreaM dołączył do drużyny Team EnVyUs. *'5 listopada 2017' - ScreaM razem ze składem Team EnVyUs: 30px|Francja SIXER, 30px|Francja RpK, 30px|Francja xms oraz 30px|Francja Happy dostał się na turniej ELEAGUE Major: Boston. Ciekawostki *Jego rodzina przeprowadziła się z 35px|Maroko Maroka do 35px|Belgia Belgii. *Potrafi mówić po 35px|Francja francusku, 35px|Anglia angielsku oraz po arabsku. *W styczniu 2015 roku podczas meczu 35px|Francja Epsilon eSports z 35px|Bułgaria GPlay.bg w konsoli została wyświetlona informacja, że ScreaM dostał blokadę VAC, lecz okazało się, że to był nieszkodliwy żart admina Faceit. Po dokonaniu tego żartu admin został zwolniony.Admin relieved faceit duties vac ban joke (język angielski) *ScreaM jest uznawany za "mistrza strzałów w głowę". Większość jego zabójstw to zabójstwa strzałem w głowę. *Był członkiem drużyny Epsilon eSports podczas gdy wybuchł skandal obstawiania skinów na mecze i specjalnego przegrania tegoż meczu. Jako jedyny członek nie dostał blokady, ponieważ jak sam Robin "GMX" Stahmer napisał "ScreaM nie brał udziału w planie obstawiania meczy. Sam ScreaM nawet o tym nie wiedział.UPDATE: CS:GO player GMX claims ScreaM didn't throw the match *Jest fanem Dragon Ball'a. Osiągnięcia Jako gracz= '35px|Francja Epsilon eSports' *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2012 - Pierwsze francuskie pre-kwalifikacje (2012) '35px|Francja Imaginary Gaming' *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries IV (2012) '35px|Francja VeryGames' *Pierwsze miejsce Epsilan 10 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 1 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce Esports Heaven: Vienna (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 13 - Invite: Europa (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One - Spring 2013: Cup 4 (2013) *Czwarte miejsce Copenhagen Games 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Mad Catz Invitational: Birmingham (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Spring 2013 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 13 (2013) '35px|Francja Superstars' *Pierwsze miejsce Cap Arena 2 (2013) '35px|Francja VeryGames' *Drugie miejsce MFJV Online Series 2 (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013: Cup 3 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Invite Season 14 - Europa (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Cup July 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Mad Catz Invitational: Cologne (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce MFJV 2013 (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013: Cup 1 (2013) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Cup August 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013: Cup 2 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro Series: Season XI - Cup 1 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VII - Etap ligowy (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro Series: Season XI - Cup 2 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce MSI Beat IT 2013 - Finały europejskich kwalifikacji (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VII (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Cup September 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro Series: Season XI - Cup 4 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro Series: Season XI - Cup 5 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2013 - Francja (2013) *Drugie miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce MSI Beat IT 2013 (2013) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *5/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 1 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 15 - Europa (2013) '35px|Francja Titan' *Drugie miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 15 (2014) '35px|Francja SuperstarS' *Trzecie miejsce BuyKey Lan 1 (2014) '35px|Francja Titan' *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Invitational I (2014) *9/12 miejsce ESL One Katowice 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Fragbite Masters - Spring 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries IX - Round Robin (2014) *5/8 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2014 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries IX (2014) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Spring League 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 1 (2014) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2014 (2014) *1/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Południowozachodnie europejskie kwalifikacje (2014) *1/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Finały europejskich kwalifikacji (2014) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity G3 (2014) *9/12 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) '35px|Francja Epsilon eSports' *Pierwsze miejsce Millenium Showmatch 1 (2014) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XI (2014) '35px|UE 420BlazeIT' *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO AOC UK Challenge Winter 6 2014/15 (2014) '35px|Francja Epsilon eSports' *Drugie miejsce NVIDIA Showmatch (2015) '35px|UE Team Kinguin' *Drugie miejsce Alienware Area 51 Cup 2 (2015) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2015 - Kwalifikacje BYOC (2015) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gaming Paradise - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2015) *1/7 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 - Drugie europejskie kwalifikacje online (2015) *5/6 miejsce FACEIT League 2015 - Etap drugi: Finały (2015) *1/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 - Europejskie kwalifikacje offline (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 - Pierwsze europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 2 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 8 - Profesjonalna dywizja: Umieszczenie - Europa (2015) *5/8 miejsce ESL One Cologne 2015 (2015) *1/2 miejsce FACEIT League 2015 - Etap trzeci: Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 - Ostatnia szansa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gaming Paradise 2015 (2015) '35px|UE Gamers2' *5/6 miejsce DreamHack London 2015 (2015) '35px|Belgia Belgia' *1/8 miejsce TWC 2015: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Francja Titan' *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 8 Round Robin - Europa (2015) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj Napoca 2015 (2015) *5 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Europa (2015) *3/4 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries XIV: Europa (2015) *3/4 miejsce Red Dot Invitational (2016) '35px|Francja ex-Titan' *7/8 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries XIV (2016) *1/4 miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 - Drugi europejski etap grupowy (2016) '35px|Francja G2 Esports' *5/6 miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Expo Barcelona (2016) *1/4 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus - Kwalifikacje (2016) *9/12 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus (2016) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Europa (2016) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3: Finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Europa (2016) *6/8 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Finały (2016) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 (2016) *11/14 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 1 (2016) *1/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) *8 miejsce ESL One: New York 2016 (2016) '35px|Belgia Sector One' *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2016 - Kwalifikacje Beneluksu (2016) '35px|Francja G2 Esports' *9 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Europa (2016) *5/6 miejsce EPICENTER 2016 (2016) *9/12 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 (2016) *Drugie miejsce Northern Arena 2016 - Montreal (2016) *5/6 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI Oakland (2016) *5 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europa (2016) *6/8 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 - Europejskie kwalifikacje - Rezerwowy spot (2017) *12/14 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 (2017) '35px|Francja Sector One' *Drugie miejsce Pasino Gaming Days by LanEx (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce LouvardGame 2.1 (2017) '35px|Francja Team EnVyUs' *7/8 miejsce cs_summit (2017) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2017 (2017) *6 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europa (2017) *7/8 miejsce HTC 2vs2 Invitational by PGL (2017) *1/2 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2017 - Kraków - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *5/6 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5: Finały (2017) *6 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Europa (2017) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Atlanta 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESG Tour Mykonos 2017 - Kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: New York 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/2 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2017) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 (2017) *7/8 miejsce ESG Tour Mykonos 2017 (2017) *7/8 miejsce ESL One: New York 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII Oakland: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2017) *5/8 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 (2017) *3/5 miejsce European Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Główne kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce European Minor Championship 2018 - Boston (2017) *8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europa (2017) *9/10 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII Oakland (2017) *8 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europa (2017) '35px|Belgia Belgia' *5/8 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2017 - Europejskie finały (2017) '35px|Francja Team EnVyUs' *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2017 (2017) *19/21 miejsce ELEAGUE Major: Boston (2018) '35px|Belgia Belgia' *9/12 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2017 (2018) '35px|Francja Team EnVyUs' *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Masters Marseille 2018 (2018) |-| Broadcast= Gościnny komentator *'cs_summit' (2017) |-| Posiadane trofea Trofeum półfinalistów Dreamhack 2013 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów Cologne 2015 Najważniejsze momenty *CS:GO Best of Scream Stream *CS:GO | Adil "ScreaM" Benrlitom – TOP 10 SICK MOMENTS *CS:GO | Adil "ScreaM" Benrlitom - Headshot Machine Movie *CS:GO | Adil "ScreaM" Benrlitom | More Twitch Highlights *CSGO: Adil "ScreaM" Benrlitom 2015 Highlights *SLTV StarSeries IV: ScreaM vs Virtus.pro *Fnatic FragOut CS:GO League: ScreaM vs fnatic *SLTV StarSeries V: ScreaM vs Faith *Mad Catz Invitational: ScreaM vs Na`Vi *Copenhagen Games 2013: ScreaM vs Lemondogs *Copenhagen Games 2013: ScreaM vs Lemondogs 2 *Copenhagen Games 2013: ScreaM vs Temp.no *ESEA Invite Season 13 Global Finals: ScreaM vs NiP *DreamHack Bucharest 2013: ScreaM vs. Team Refuse *FACEIT Cup August 2013: ScreaM vs Ninjas in Pyjamas *ESEA Invite Season 15 Europe: ScreaM vs. SK Gaming *FACEIT League 2015 Stage 2 Finals: ScreaM vs. Virtus.pro *SLTV StarSeries IX: ScreaM vs. MayaM *Millenium Showmatch: ScreaM vs. CPH Wolves *DreamHack Summer 2014: ScreaM vs. NiP *AMD Sapphire Invitational: ScreaM vs k1ck - ACE with 5 HS! *ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2: ScreaM vs. mousesports *AMD Sapphire Invitational: ScreaM vs ESC Gaming - 4 deagle oneshots *EMS One Katowice 2014: ScreaM vs. HellRaisers *Mad Catz Invitational: ScreaM vs ALTERNATE *SLTV StarSeries XI: ScreaM vs. LDLC *DreamHack Open Summer 2015: ScreaM vs. Natus Vincere *CEVO-P Season 8 Finals: ScreaM vs. Na`Vi *ESWC 2013 : ScreaM vs. fnatic *SLTV StarSeries IX: ScreaM vs. Courage *Copenhagen Games 2014: ScreaM vs. LDLC *Red Dot Invitational: ScreaM vs. ? *Game Show Global eSports Cup: ScreaM vs. NiP *ScreaM - MVP of ECS Season 1 Finals *ScreaM vs. Tricked - IEM Katowice 2017 EU Closed Qualifier *ScreaM vs. FaZe - ECS Season 3 Europe *ScreaM vs. AGO - Europe Minor - ELEAGUE Major 2018 *Scream 1 taps Sunny - Team EnVyUs vs Mousesports - DHW17 *Scream 1v4 in MM *Scream 1v3 deagle *ScreaM 4k retake Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px150px DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px MLG Columbus 2016 150px150px ESL One Cologne 2016 150px150px ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px ELEAGUE Major: Boston 150px150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Belgijscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Marokańscy gracze